The End After the End
by arian bra qt
Summary: this is a sequal to my good friend Lady Bulmas story. it is about what happens after frieza comes back and kills bulma, pan, and vegeta...but what about bra and trunks??? NOT A B/T!!!!


A/N  
  
This is a sequal to my good friend Lady Bulma's fic "In the End." She was never able to finish because of a slight mishap. Anyway, to catch all of u up, Bulma was killed by frieza as vegeta watched and pan was also killed by frieza. Trunks came in and basically cussed his dad out and left with both women and vegeta commited suicide. this is a story as to what happens after the incident to bra, trunks, goten, and marron.  
  
The End After the End  
  
Bra sighed deeply and sunk deeper into the tub. Her blue hair flowed around her as she closed her eyes. "Another stupid work day, another frickin bastard, another perverted photographer..." Bra went over her day once more before dunking her head deeper into the water. "Maybe I shouldnt come up," she thought. She got out of the tub anyway and grabbed her robe. She sighed deeply. "Oh, I'd ruin Trunks' life too," she rolled her eyes, " nobody wants that." "I heard that!" Trunks said from the other room. She'd mooved in with him to comfort him as well as the other way around. She smiled. As she dressed into her pjs for bed, she though about what happened over the past year. She prayed for them again as she did every night. Her and Trunks had created a little shrine for the memory of Pan, Bulma, and Vegeta. Trunks had never forgiven his father but loved him deep down. He never admitted this but Bra could see the faded look in his eyes that he still cared, or maybe it was just pity? Bra had made them each a poem that also marked their gravestones. Even though they were the richest children on the planet, they both had left their entire estate empty, living in a small three room apartment. The house had too many memories and neither one of them was ready to face the. Bra felt a warm hand on her shoulder and realized her face was wet with tears. She looked up to see Trunks and quickl stood, wiping the tears away. She turned away about to leave, but he stopped her. She looked at him and hugged, realizing he had also seen her and begun to cry. They cried onto each other. Even after the full year, both had carried so much pain, it was unbareable. Goten had cheated on Bra the same year and had becom an overall pimp and bastard. Trunks had sufered by being at the scene of the incident. Seeing a person you love in a coffin and seeing them dead in your arms is almost completely different. Goten's behavior had also changed Trunks' view of him. Since he now worked for Trunks, Trunks had seen his behavior, but unauthorized to fire him just because he wasnt friends with him anymore. Instead he remained to keep a steady watch on him. He had no idea why Goten had changed from loving husband to male womanizer. Neither Bra or Trunks had gone on a date that entire year. Both felt unworthy and not ready. Bra released herself from her brother'snow damp shoulder. Her bare shoulder and strap to her tank top were also wet. "I'm sorry," Bra said, weakly smiling. She gently wiped the tears still dripping from Trunks' face. He gently pushed it aside. "It's not your fault. We feel what we feel." He stood up and helped Bra to her feet. Both of their faces had a unique way to heal their faces into not looking hurt or having cried. They weakly smiled and held each others hand, squeezing lightly. They both released from each other and headed into different rooms. Trunks headed towards the living room, placing a movie into the DVD and plopping himself on the couch, the remote firmly placed in his hand. Bra was in the kitchen making several bags of popcorn. She then took out two large bowls and poured the popcorn into one and various candy into the other. She then picked up both of them and headed into the living room. She placed them both on the center table and sat down next to her brother, leaning on his shoulder. "What're we watchin?" Bra asked. It was Trunks' turn to pick the Friday movie. "Gladiator," Trunks replied, pressing the play button. The title screen to the movie then appeared in Greek lettering. The scree then began to statify. "Aw, damn," Trunks replied, slightly pissed. It then returned to its revious state, but it wasnt laying the movie. Bra's eyes grew wide with horror as she saw her mother being harrassed blyl a purple haired doctor. She swallowed a cry as Trunks also looked in horror. The movie looked like it had been taken from a security camera. They both held eahc other close as Pan was murdered, then Bulma and Vegeta exploded. Towards the end of the movie, a raspy voice called out. "Your next....Princess" Bra shook with horror and anger. Even though the movie had ended, she continued to stare at the TV. "oh.....my.....god...." she cried out as tears streamed from her face. Trunks' now trying to hold back tears unsuccessfully held his sister close to him. They sat ther for what seemed like hours. Bra then looked up at Trunks with fearful eyes. "I'm next."  
  
dun dun dun!!!!! what will happen next? please r/r 


End file.
